Operation Red Snow(Fanfic Roleplay)
It is the year 2014 after many raids by the newly created UCP(United Communist Party) on Russian cargo ships Russian does the unthinkable and declares war on the UCP. Two weeks after the declared war Chinese warships dock on the EuroRussian border. After multiple missile strikes China launches a full scale invasion and attacked the city of arkhangelsk North Korean infiltration teams quickly took over the City of volvograd using the volvo river. NATO fearing attacks sends force to create command centers by the Russian border and await the order to attack. Multiple British,French,American and German bases are struck by gun runs very few forces are still available to fight back. This is were you come in. Characters: Name: Daniel Victor(Blackstar27) Country: United States Unit: US Tank Corps Rank: Captain Role: Tank Commander Weapons: Mk. 14 Mod 1 EBR, Colt Combat Commander Gear: Throwing Knife, Kabar Combat Knife, Radio Vehicle: M1A2 Abrams MBT Name: James Pearson(Sgt Sprinkles) Country: Britain Unit:SAS,MI6 Rank:First Lieutenant Role:Sniper,Intelligence/scout for MI6 Weapons:L115A3, Browning Hi-power, Kabar 1222 Combat Knife Gear:Radio,High Powered binoculars,FlashBang,S10 gas mask,Arctic Camoflauge Ghlillie suit, MAV(Mounted with a highpower 1080P camera) Physical Description:Brown Hair,Blue eyes, When not using a ghillie suit wears a black overcoat with a full suit under,Brown fedora. Name: Kham Neng(Fist2Face) Country: Laos Rank: Corporal Role: Infantry Weapons: Type 56,Makarov PM Gear: Flashlight, extra Ammo, grenades, a combat knife (which can be thrown as well). Name: Holger Eisenhauer(Gloryman3) Country: Germany Rank: Unteroffizier Role: Mechanized Infantry Weapons: G36A2, USP 9mm, PzF 3, G22 Gear: Kevlar Helmet, Grenades, Ammo Pouch, Flashlight, SOFLAM for EF2000 Support Physical Description:Pale,Long beard,Commonly seen with a backpack and sunglasses. Name: Vladymyr Khristinov(Gloryman3) Nationality: Belarussian, but living in Russia Unit: 106th Guards Airborne Division, Russian VDV Rank: Junior Lieutenant Role: Driver, Engineer Weapons: AK-9, MP446 Viking suppressed, RPG-28 Vehicles: BTR-90, BTR-D Gear: Field Cap, Ammo pouches, Goggles, Kolokol gas grenades Physical Description: Bald, blue-eyed, pale, medium build Name: Fritz(Collector1) Unit: Bundeswehr Country: Germany Rank: Sergeant Weapons: HK416 with AG36, USP Tactical with SureFire light Gear: KM2000 Knife, Ammo Boxs, Gefechtshelm Schuberth B826 Role: A helper for his team. Chapter 1 All over Russia fire and smoke could be seen from the sky. FSB units had quickly spread throughout the country to take on the invaders. Militias formed within the country and defectors began to appear in Moscow. NATO bombers,warships and flying fortresses flew over the country . One of NATO C-130 fleets Hurcules was in the wrong place at the wrong time. All six of the C-130s were shot down by Anti Air guns. The C-130s had been carrying multiple German,French and British platoons. Chapter 1.1 The city of Saratov was covered in flames. Six downed C-130's had made the city their landing zone and their grave. James struggled to get out of the storage bay of the C-130. Blood and severed limbs littered the ground Chinese soldiers could already be seen begining to occupy the city. James placed his Hi-Power inside his over coat and placed his rifle inside of a case for a bass violin. Picking up his fedora he started to see what damage the downed C-130's had caused. "You there are you a soldier or a scavenger". A chinese soldier stood outside of the C-130 Gun raised. After looking for anymore soldiers James realized he was out numbered. "I came to the downed plane to look for food and rations I promise I can do no harm to you". The soldier grunted and walked away. James ran to the nearest apartment complex and kicked the door down, inside the room three Russian Defectors spotted James and Opened fire. James not wanting to cause a stir tackled one of the men down and revealed his Ka-bar. After killing the man he tackled by slitting his throat he revealed his Hi-power and killed the other two men. Once the building was clear he picked the door up and mounted it in an appropriate possition and went to the rooftop. Chapter 2 Nizhny Novgorod, Russia, February 26th, 2014 Vladymyr Khristinov Vladymyr was very calm, considering that this was probably his last day on Earth, he didn't mind, he knew, that in the end, it will be worth it. Khristinov was supporting a team of Russian VDV soldiers stranded close to the Oka river. When he arrived, he realized that the KPA has deployed most of its army in Central Russia, in order to occupy the mineral rich fields. Khristinov drove his BTR-90 to a North Korean communications tower where he ordered the infantry to dismount and take care of any potential threats while he could provide cover. The VDV team cleared the trenches, while Khristinov brought down the radio tower on top of a stationed MiG-27, suddenly a voice was heard through the comms: "This is Zhenya 1-1, we are heavily outnumbered, MiG-23 fighters have destroyed our positions, we need backup!" Vladymyr lost his calm, they could be expecting enemy air resistance. Vladymyr quickly ordered his troops back into the BTR and requested air support support from Su-35 fighter jets. The BTR moved towards the East, enemy air support was coming from the East. "Multiple Chonmaho tanks North!!" yelled one of the members of the BTR crew. "Konstantinov, request immediate air support". "Semyon 3-1, this is Krotoviye 9-9, we are surrounded, request air support, coordinates 6 North, 3 East!" "Roger that, Krotoviye, bringing in the fireworks". 2 Su-35 fighter passed by and dropped ordnance on the enemy tanks, destroying them, the team continued to fight its way to the East, once they arrived there, the RGF was already there, and had deployed robots equipped with rockets to fight the threat, but it was not enough, MiG-35s and Su-35s were fighting the MiG-21s and MiG-23s, but the North Koreans had air superiority over the Russian Air Force, it was all until S-400 Triumf missiles destroyed, or at least "scared away" the North Korean aircraft, and then, VDV forces parachuted into the area once cleared. The Russian military has deployed a camp East of Nizhny Novgorod and had equipped Tunguska SPAAGs, S-400 SAM Systems, 9K330 Tor SAM Systems and 200 men with AK-74Ms, AK-200s, SVDs, Saiga 12s, PKPs and many 9K338 Igla MANPADS. Chapter 3 Saratov, Russia, February 26th, 2014 Daniel Victor Daniel regained consciousness, just to find himself in side the cargo bay of the C-130 he was in. However, sparks were flying from downed wires in the ceiling and flames were where oil had spilled. Daniel attempted to stand up, but collapsed onto his knees. After resting for a couple of seconds, he tried standing up once more, this time, successfully. He inched forward and saw his Colt Combat Commander at the bottom of the ramp. He looked left and saw his tank in flames and crushed. "Guess I'm walking," he said to himself. Daniel reached down and grabbed his Combat Commander and attached a suppressor onto the barrel. He looked around to see if anyone else survived the crash. He noticed that he couldn't find James or his body anywhere. "Where is James?" he asked himself, "He must have survived the crash as well." Daniel walked out of the plane and watched for enemy patrols. He walked closer to an apartment complex, which had its door kicked down. "James," he said. A Chinese soldier was walking by the spot where Daniel was hidden. Daniel shot the soldier twice in the back and sprinted inside the complex. James put his pistol away and examined three Russian bodies. One had a slit in his throat, resembling a Kabar knife, and the other two had 9mm bullet wounds. Daniel ran upstairs to the roof and saw James on the top. "James!" he called him. Chapter 4 February 27th, 2014, Finnish Lapland, Finland Hptm. Holger Eisenhauer Holger Eisenhauer was deployed along the Russo-Finnish border, there is word that the PLA may start to occupy the rest of Europe. Inside the SA360 Dauphin where he was, there was a radio playing "Frühlingserwachen" by Endstille. Eisenhauer himself wasn't a big fan of Endstille, but he liked it, he was enjoying it until the pilot announced. "Holger, this is my last stop, get your troops ready to disembark". "Scheisse", he thought. When he roped down from the helicopter, an enemy sniper hit the rope (one in a million chance) and cut it, making the soldiers roping to fall, one of them fainted and had to be taken to a safe place until he regained consciousness. "Michael, we need to flank the enemy sniper", ordered Holger.